


One Door Closes, Another One Opens

by Mistress_of_the_Shadow_Realm



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: AU, Alternate Ending, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Reincarnation, THE ENDING THAT SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED, Yami Yuugi | Atem has his own body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8501149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_the_Shadow_Realm/pseuds/Mistress_of_the_Shadow_Realm
Summary: When Yugi is born, another baby is born in Egypt. The baby doesn't cry or laugh, almost as if he is without a soul. He grows up a shell of a man until the day of the ceremonial duel. The day when Atem's soul is finally set free. Yugi hasn't lost his Other after all.





	

**_Domino City, Japan. June 4th, 1985_ **

A baby’s cry echoed through the delivery room, the sound loud and deafening. It was a boy, one with wildly colored hair and beautiful purple eyes that sparkled like amethyst. His mother cradled him and cooed to soothe his hiccupped sobs. Her lips curled into an exhausted smile.

“His name will be Yugi.”

* * *

**_Cairo, Egypt. June 4th, 1985_ **

A woman screamed once more as she gave the final push. She breathed a sigh of relief for her struggle was finally over.

She caught the nervous look on her husband’s face and the confused expression of the doctor. That was when she noticed it. The piercing silence in the room in place of a baby’s cry.

“My baby,” she choked out, tears forming in her eyes. “What is wrong with my baby?” All babies cry. Why did hers not cry?

The doctor swaddled the infant in a blanket and gave him to his mother. “He is healthy, it is just very odd for a baby not to cry,” He explained as he stared at the child in interest. 

The mother looked down and admired her newborn son, a little put off by the lack of tears in his wine-red eyes. Nevertheless, she loved him. 

_He is healthy, it is just very odd for a baby not to cry._

She pushed the thought to the back of her mind, not caring for such trivial things now that she had a family of her own.

* * *

**_Domino City, Japan. 1991_ **

“Yugi! I have a present for you!”

The little boy by the name of Yugi Muto peered up at his grandfather, curiosity evident in his eyes. “What is it grandpa?” His eyes went wide and he let out a tiny gasp. “Is it from Egypt? I wanna see!” He tried to look behind his grandfather’s back, pouting when he couldn’t see anything.

Solomon chuckled and pulled the golden box from behind his back. He had gotten the treasure on an excavation in Egypt, buried in the tomb of a pharaoh. Now that he thought about it, he probably shouldn’t have taken it home with him.

Too late for that now.

Yugi stared mesmerized at the box, trailing an attentive gaze over each intricately carved hieroglyph. “It’s beautiful.” He slowly reached out to take it, gasping quietly as he touched the cool, smooth surface. “What is it?”

Solomon lifted the lid to reveal dozens of gold pieces that shone in the light. “It’s a puzzle, one that is so challenging that no one has ever solved it. It is said that whoever solves it will receive one wish.” The old man grinned at the spark in his grandson’s eyes that appeared whenever he was faced with a challenge. “Do you think you can solve it?”

A squeal came from the boy and he grabbed the lid from his grandfather’s hands. “Thank you grandpa! I’m going to go solve it!” With that he ran off to his room, leaving Solomon staring dumbfounded at his now empty hands. His grandson was quick.

* * *

**_Cairo, Egypt. 1991_ **

“Are you sure about this?” The man murmured to his wife. His eyes took a glance through the rear-view mirror at the boy sitting in the backseat of their car. The boy stared out the window, face as blank as ever. The man could never get over that eerie blank stare. He understood why his wife wanted this. 

The woman nodded and stared straight ahead, not wanting to look back at the boy in fear that she would change her mind. “That is not my son,” She paused to take a breath. “It’s as if he has no soul.”

The boy stayed quiet, if he was hurt by his mother’s words he did not express it. He was silent during the rest of the trip, only speaking when saying ‘goodbye’ to his parents as they drove away from the orphanage. 

* * *

**_Domino City, Japan. 1999_ **

Yugi stared at the puzzle, his heart racing in his chest as his shaky hand reached out for the last piece. Eight years and many sleepless nights finally paid off. His treasure was nearing completion. 

He closed his eyes. _I get one wish now. That wish… is for a true friend._ The piece clicked into place and with it Yugi’s destiny was set.

* * *

**_Cairo, Egypt. 1999_ **

The teen stared out of the window, his eyes focused on grains of sand swirling in the desert winds. He looked away only when the door to his room opened. 

There stood the man who ran the orphanage, his face nervous and his body on edge. The teen was going to look back out the window until he noticed a woman standing beside the caretaker. “This is him. Although are you sure you aren’t interested in another child? This one is rather odd.”

The teen showed no offense, instead staring at the new woman with a ghost of familiarity in his eyes. The woman gave him a small smile before turning to the caretaker. “I would like to adopt him.” 

For the first time in his life, the teen looked shocked.

-

The teen stayed in the tombs, his new home, for two years. He helped Ishizu keep the place clean and studied whatever material that was given to him. He stayed there even when Ishizu explained she had to leave him for a little while, but she would soon return. He trusted her, so he didn’t mind that she left him alone.

Not like he would care even if he didn’t trust her.

* * *

**_Cairo, Egypt. 2002_ **

Yugi watched with a heavy heart as the counter showing Atem’s life points reached 0. _That’s it._ He thought as tears streamed down his face. _I just sealed him away._

Atem closed the distance between the two of them and gently cupped Yugi’s face. “Yugi… Aibou. Please do not cry.” Despite the emotional moment, he couldn’t help but admire how soft Yugi’s cheeks were.

Yugi’s tears only increased at the feeling of Atem’s warmth on his face. It was the first time they had truly touched, and now it was the last. He surged forward and pulled the pharaoh, his _other,_ into a hug. “I’m so sorry,” He whimpered into Atem’s shoulder.

The pharaoh swallowed the lump in his throat and wrapped his arms around his partner in their first and last hug, their friends forgotten as he cherished the feeling of his other half in his arms. “You have set me free, Yugi.”  He pulled back to smile at Yugi, his own tears starting to rim his eyes. “I couldn’t have asked for a better partner.”

Yugi’s lower lip trembled as he fought to contain his sobs. _He doesn’t belong here._ He stared at Atem, willing himself to memorize every small feature of the pharaoh’s face. _He doesn’t belong with me._

He pulled away from the hug and wiped the tears from his face. _He deserves to be free_. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be crying.” He gave the pharaoh a watery smile and held out his hand. “Let’s finish this, other me.”

Atem’s heart ached as he recognized the agonizing emotion in his partner’s eyes. It was the look of longing for something you couldn’t have. He had no doubt that his eyes reflected that as well. 

He was no fool. He saw the bond between himself and Yugi for what it was. They belonged to each other in every way possible. They were soulmates destined to be star-crossed lovers. They would never truly get a chance to be together.

Atem took Yugi’s hand and they walked side by side to the ancient stone door. He hesitated and looked to Yugi, only to find him staring at said door. He had never seen Yugi stare at something with such resentment. 

“Aibou.” Yugi looked to Atem and squeezed his hand in encouragement. Atem took it for what it was, a silent plea to just get it over with.

The pharaoh nodded and reluctantly released Yugi’s hand. “I am the son of King Akhenamkhanen. My name is Atem!”

Yugi winced as the doors opened to reveal the blinding white light of the afterlife. He could vaguely make out the silhouettes of the people he met in the Pharaoh’s memories. They all looked so happy to see Atem, even priest Seto was smiling. 

_That is where he belongs._ Yugi watched as Atem walked towards the light. The pharaoh’s jacket was ruffled by a gust of wind and suddenly it transformed into a cape, the exact one that Atem had been wearing in his memories. 

Atem looked back at his friends one more time, smiling and giving a thumbs up before stepping through the door. Yugi stared as the door slid closed, effectively cutting him off from his soulmate forever.

“Yug, we should get outta here.” Joey gently shook Yugi’s shoulder to break him from his trance. Everyone looked worried for the tricolored haired teen, even Seto. No one understood how hard it was for Yugi to part with Atem, but they could imagine how damaging it could be to lose someone who shared your mind and body. 

Yugi nodded and turned just in time to catch Ishizu whisper something to Marik and Odion. The three of them shared a look and started for the exit of the tomb. “Follow us, we will lead the way out,” Ishizu called over her shoulder. 

The group followed silently, not knowing what to say after witnessing such a distressing life event. They all agreed on one thing though. They all wanted to go home.

Yugi didn’t care where he went, he just wanted to go to sleep.

* * *

Yugi didn’t remember how he managed to follow Ishizu and the others out of Atem’s tomb, and he especially didn’t remember how they arrived at the Ishtar home. 

It was the first time he had been there. He liked it. It was dark and slightly cold, which was how he felt. 

Yugi turned to Ishizu, wanting someplace to lay down so he could cry without having his friends hovering over him and asking if he was okay. He wasn’t okay. He would never be okay until he was by Atem’s side again.

He was startled by the knowing smiles on all three faces of the Ishtar siblings. “What are you smiling about?” His friends winced at the sharp bitterness. “Sorry. I’m just tired.” He looked down to avoid the pitying looks he knew were coming.

Ishizu just shook her head and beckoned for Yugi to follow her. “Come, I have a place for you to rest.” She turned and started walking down a hall, leaving the others with Marik and Odion.

Yugi stayed quiet and stared at the floor as they walked. He felt so empty, so alone. So… _broken_. How was he going to become whole again without Atem?

They stopped and Yugi tilted his head in curiosity when he recognized the eye of Horus imprinted on the door before them. “What is-“ Ishizu held up a hand to keep him from talking. “Stay behind me until I tell you to come out.” While she was still smiling, her eyes were stern and demanded cooperation. Yugi nodded and stepped behind her.

Ishizu opened the door and her smile widened at the figure inside. He looked almost the same as she had left him, only now when he lifted his head from his book, his eyes were full of _hope_ and _excitement._ As if the once emotionless teen had suddenly been given a soul.

Of course, that was _exactly_ what happened. 

“Hello, Isis.” Cue the disbelieving gasp from behind Ishizu. “May I see my aibou now?”


End file.
